Natsume
'Natsume '(夏目, Natsume) is an acquaintance of Tatsuki Tachibana. Appearance Natsume is a teenage girl with short straight hair and bangs, and large eyes. She wears a crossed hairclip on the left side of her head. Personality History She seemed to have known Tatsuki since they were children, as she remembered being at the ice rink where Tatsuki was interviewed by a figure skating magazine around eight years ago.Manga Chapter 1, page 53 It appeared that she hadn't seen him for a long time, as she mentioned how it's been a long time when they bumped into each other in a store.Manga Chapter 1, page 34 Plot Natsume shows up in the bookstore that Tatsuki goes to in order to research more about figure skating and martial arts. She accidentally drops a magazine next to him and apologizes before realizing to her shock who he is. Oblivious to his confusion due to his amnesia, she exclaims about how long it's been seen they saw each other, and wonders what he is doing here. She then offers to walk him home together, which alarms Tatsuki, who didn't know her at all and he concludes that she must be his stalker. Natsume sees the figure skating magazine Tatsuki was reading, and is about to ask him about it when she looks up and discovers that he disappeared. Later, in the streets, when Tatsuki was stunned by a newscast he saw about the lead up to his accident and was mobbed by people in the streets who were asking him about it, Natsume shows up, takes his hand and drags him away to somewhere safe. Tatsuki thanks her, telling her that even though she's a stalker, she is a good person. This confuses Natsume, but she tells him to stop joking around and go home, as it is dangerous out in the streets. However, Tatsuki tells her that he wants to go to a rink, surprising her. Natsume takes him to a rink crowded with people. She then gets a call and steps aside to take it, but not before telling Tatsuki not to move from the spot. The call is from Tatsuki's mother, Kanae, who tells her about Tatsuki losing all of his memories relating to figure skating and asks her where Tatsuki is, telling her that he must never go near a rink as he never wanted to skate again. Natsume realizes the stalker comment from before was because of the amnesia, but when she gets back to Tatsuki she finds that he is already laced up and on the rink. She hangs up on Kanae and shouts at Tatsuki to not do it, as he'll slip, since he hadn't skated in more than a year. Tatsuki ignores her, and she watches in horror as he falls spectacularly. She shouts for him to stop since he's getting a nosebleed but can only watch as he keeps on slipping. She listens as the onlookers make comments on him. When he finally gives up in despair and returns to the rink side, Natsume gives him the magazine that he was looking at before (which she had bought for him) and shows him an interview with him eight years ago. She recalls that he was interviewed in this very rink, and that people with big cameras being there. She watched from behind as Tatsuki was interviewed. Tatsuki reads his past words of still figure skating even if he was reborn. He hands Natsume back the magazine and says that how he could he have forgotten that before he died. Natsume smiles and says that's right. Relationships Tatsuki Tachibana Not much is known of their relationship because of Tatsuki's amnesia, but Natsume seemed to have known him well in the past, as she remembered being at the ice rink where Tatsuki was interviewed by a figure skating magazine around eight years ago, and acts familiarly around him. She seems to care for him a lot as she helped him escape from questioning people on the streets and bought the figure skating magazine with his interview for him. She also seemed to have known his family well, since she knew where he lived and was called by Kanae when she was looking for Tatsuki. However, even though Tatsuki only lost his memories related to figure skating, he does not remember her at all, which takes into question how exactly they knew each other. It is implied she may have feelings for him, as she gets a bad feeling when he meets Ariana. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters